A Win For The Ages
by Nami-Kajuji
Summary: Edward decides that this time, he would win.


Title: A Win For The Ages

Author: Nami Kajuji

Rating: T (PG-13)

Genre: Humor, Suspense

Characters: Edward E., Alphonse E., Izumi C.

Length: One-shot

Summary: Edward is back in Dublith, to attempt to finally beat his teacher in sparring. What happens is something neither the brothers, nor their teacher expects.

"Brother, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Al, I beat Father, but I can't beat a damn housewife! Of course!"

Alphonse Elric looked at his older brother. Edward had that stubborn look in his eye.

"Brother…"

"I'm sure it won't be that hard. She's most likely still recuperating from the battle."

"So, you're going to kick her while she's down."

"She's not in that bad of shape."

"You still kicking her while she's down-"

"I'M NOT! I'M JUST INCREASING MY CHANCE OF WINNING!"

Al could only stare at his older brother.

"Look," Ed said, picking up his suitcase, "the train to Dublith leaves in a little bit. If we're going to make it, we'll have to leave now. Come on."

"But, I still think-BROTHER, WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEE!"

Al ran after his brother, who had already started down the path.

Edward propped his feet up on the table, sliding 50 cens on to the playing table.

"That's my bet for this round."

Al sighed as he watched Ed lay down his cards. He lay down his cards.

"You win again, Brother…"

"That's why I'm the poker champ."

"I still say you're cheating."

"I still say you're just whining because you have no chance."

"I hope Teacher beats the crap out of you."

"I hope a butcher knife misses me and hits you instead."

"BROTHER!"

Edward looked out the window, watching the hills roll while listening to the soft _chug chug chug_ of the train.

"I think I really do have a chance this time."

Al slowly shook his head.

"As long as we both live, you'll never have a chance against Teacher. Brother, she will viciously pound you into the ground until you are six feet under."

Ed's eyes widened as he imagined the scene, though he wouldn't mind his teacher being arrested for murder of a Major and former State Alchemist.

"Well," he suddenly said, "I'm still going to try."

Ed slid another 50 cens into the center of the table.

"Royal flush."

"Brother…"

Edward stepped off the train, basking in the warm sunlight. One of the perks about Dublith being farther south was the warmth. Yes, summer could be roasting, but the winters were short and mild. It'd be a miracle if it snowed. But the weather didn't matter, no matter how many positives you listed, nothing could overrule the one negative: Teacher lived here. Then again, if you avoided that side of town, and forgot about that horror, you could relax and enjoy Dublith. Then you'd walk into a market, see Teacher, and be running for your life, realizing you were royally screwed.

The Elric brothers both walked out of the station, and into the streets of Dublith, walking past places the recognized from their time in training, and the few visits after. The market, the inn, the one street Ed always ended up in after being beaten by Izumi, even though the butcher shop was a few streets away.

"Hey, Brother, looks like they never cleaned up the bloodstain."

"Shut the hell up."

Al chuckled to himself, while Ed grumbled to himself about Izumi being liable for child abuse. Soon, they reached the final street.

"Well, Brother, ready?"

Al pushed Ed forward.

"Traitor!"

"It doesn't matter how long it's been since I got my body back, I'm still malnourished, limping, and weak! What makes you think I'll survive the beating?!"

Ed fought the urge to punch Al in the mouth.

"Damn you…"

Alphonse watched as his older brother tromped up the path. He raised his fist to knock on the door.

"Here goes nothing."

He rapped once. Twice. Three times, four.

Silence.

"Well, then-GODDAMN IT, TEACHER!"

Ed quickly dodged a butcher knife as the door flew open. Al narrowly missed the projectile, as a couple bangs got hacked off. While Al fretted about his hair, (the younger Elric brother suddenly got a strange sense of deja-vu…) Edward dodged a few attacks by Izumi.

"Well, well, well! It seems my idiotic pupils have come, haven't they?! I haven't seen your sorry asses since the battle against Father-"

"So much for a warm welcome…crazy sadistic witch…" Ed muttered under his breath. He dodged a punch.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"I'm surprised you did…"

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?!"

"NOTHING, DEAREST TEACHER!"

Edward dodged another punch from his teacher. One more, and he caught her fist mid-punch. Izumi eye's widened for a second then resumed her deadly glare.

"Looks like you have gotten better."

Ed smirked, using that prideful and arrogant cheeky grin of his.

"Bet you couldn't take me down now!"

"Are you challenging me?!"

Edward had gotten a sudden surge of courage. Or adrenaline. It might have been the adrenaline talking.

"Yes, yes I am."

Izumi gave him a death glare that could kill Truth itself.

"Well, then," she said, turning her back on the brothers, "Sundown, Yock Island. I would recommend bringing medical supplies. You WILL regret this, Edward Elric."

And with that, she slammed the door.

Edward and Alphonse looked at each other, fear in their eyes.

"B-B-B-Brother, did you just…"

"I do believe I did…"

"And did she just threaten to kill you?..."

"I…I believe she did…"

Al stopped.

"BROTHER, DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!"

"I'M TIRED OF BEING BEATEN BY THAT DAMN HOUSEWIFE! SOMEONE NEEDS TO PUT HER IN HER PLACE, AND I GUESS THAT _SOMEONE _IS ME!"

Ed quickly stomped down the sidewalk, fuming. Al could do nothing but follow his midget brother. It was basically the only thing he did. That, and volunteer at that one cat shelter. Which reminded him, Kisses and Cuddles would need help with physical therapy when he got back to Resembool. Little kitten automail…IT WAS SO CUUUUUTE! *ahem*

"Al, you're thinking out loud again."

"Sorry, Brother."

The Elric brothers headed down the road, towards the inn. They could spot it in the distance, just a few blocks to go.

"Brother, you don't have to go through with this! We'll just say you got a call from Winry about an emergency…Or a couple bolts were loose in your automail, and the knee cap came off…Or-"

"Al, it's too late. Besides, I'm not a chicken."

"THIS IS TEACHER YOUR TALKING ABOUT!"

"QUIT FREAKING OUT, NOW I'M FREAKING OUT!"

"BROTHER, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"  
"I KNOW!"

People were starting to look at the two brothers. Ed and Al quickly shut their mouths.

"Al, do you still know any first aid or medical training?"

"Yeah…"

"You might want to go over some of that information and get supplies."

"You're seriously dragging me along?!"

"You're my brother, who else am I supposed to bring?!"

"Anyone but me!"

At this point, Edward and Alphonse had reached the inn. Ed went up to the reception desk, and showed the lady his watch. He signed in, and gave her a card.

"Charge it to Colonel Mustang's office."

Al could only face-palm at his brother's ignorance.

"Brother, the Colonel won't be happy-"

"Who cares about Colonel Asshole?"

"I do!"

Ed rolled his eyes. Al dragged the suitcases behind him, grabbed the room key, and stomped up to the room. He unlocked the door, and threw the suitcase on one bed, flopping down on the other bed.

"You are going to be killed, Brother. Face it."

Ed pushed the suitcases off the other bed, and flopped down on it.

"Way to be optimistic," he retorted.

"It's true."

Both brothers stared at the ceiling, silence filling the room. It awkwardly sat on them, like an elephant.

"So…" Ed said, breaking the silence, "what do you want to do for the last couple hours of my un-crippled life."

"Brother, in technicality, you are crippled because of your auto-mail leg. Where do you think they came up with the nickname 'The Crippled Alchemist' from?"

"Shut up."

Alphonse chuckled to himself, while Ed rolled over, hiding his face into a pillow.

"I'm screwed…"

The midget groaned, while his brother reached for the phonebook. Al flipped through the pages.

"There's a pharmacy near by. I can go ahead and pick up some medical supplies."

Edward groaned.

"You're not making this any easier, Al."

Al just chuckled nervously.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

Ed just stared at the ceiling, silently. Alphonse stood up, and awkwardly grabbed his coat.

"I'm just going to go ahead and pick up the supplies. I shouldn't be gone that long."

Edward nodded.

"Um…I'll see you later, Brother…"

Ed nodded again. Al headed across the room, and out the door. Ed heard it lock behind him.

"God damn it!"

Ed rolled over, and sat up. He gotten ahead of himself, and he could see where it got him. His teacher was going to beat him again, worse than ever, and she would make fun of him for it. He was screwed. He couldn't chicken out either. Teacher would think he was a wimp, and taunt him about it. Then most likely beat him up any way. Edward really didn't have a good choice. All he could do is show up and do his best.

_CRASH!_

Ed jumped at the sudden thunder. He could hear the rain pounding on the inn's roof. Poor Al is probably caught out in the rain. Poor guy.

Ed sighed, flopping backwards on to the bed. He might as well just take a nap. There really wasn't anything else to do. He closed his eyes. 5 minutes later, Edward was passed out on the bed, snoring.

"BROTHER! WAKE UP!"

Edward fell out of bed, landing on the hardwood floor.

"Shit…Al…what the hell?"

"It's time to leave!"

Ed groaned at his brother, and stood, rubbing the bruise forming on his head where it hit the nightstand. He cursed under his breath.

"God…"

"Well, it's not MY fault you had the genius idea of wanting to go up against Teacher and passed out while I was gone."

"Why didn't you wake me up when you got home?!" Ed yelled as he grabbed his coat. He threw it on.

"I was trying! It got to the point where I just had to flip you off the bed!"

"AND WHY WAS THAT THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO?!"

"YOU SAID I WASN'T ALLOWED TO POUR COLD WATER ON YOU ANYMORE!"

Ed made a sound that sounded like a growl mixed with a scream. Al shuddered, and grabbed the bag.

"Uh…Brother…I got the supplies?"

Ed nodded, while he put his boots on. He made sure they were the pair with the good tread and friction. He had a feeling it would be muddy. He signaled for Alphonse to follow, and headed out the door.

"Lock the door behind you, Al," he said as he headed down the hall. Al locked it, and followed. The lady at the reception desk looked at them.

"Do you two have a meeting you have to be at?"

The brothers looked at each other, and back to the receptionist. They nodded nervously.

"Yeah…that's what we have…Just a business meeting…nothing more…nothing less…"

The receptionist chuckled.

"Alright, you two. Just remember to sign in when you get back!"

The brothers nodded, and headed out the door. They silently made their way through Dublith, until they reached the shore. Looking over the lake, they looked at the small island. The one that held so many bad memories.

"Yock Island," Al whispered. He glanced up at Edward.

"Yep…You know how to row a boat?"

Al looked up at Ed with a "oh-crap" face. Ed laughed.

"Kidding, kidding! I'll row."

Alphonse could only roll his eyes. Edward jumped into the boat.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Besides, I have a feeling I may have a chance this time."

"Brother," Al jumped into the boat after him, "I wouldn't be going with your gut feeling on this. You know Teacher is going to win, and you know that it will always be that way. I question your thinking at times like this."

Ed death-glared Al, sinking a little bit in the boat. Ed started to row, throwing Al (who hadn't sat down yet) into the middle of the floor. He grumbled a few choice words, and sat back up. He was drenched, just like Ed, and the boat didn't look like it would hold up too well. The Elric brothers kept silent. It really seemed like the only good thing to do in this kind of situation, considering the fact that who knew how Ed would get beaten this time. The younger brother jumped at the sudden clap of thunder.

"I really don't think we should be out in this weather," Al whimpered.

"We've been out in worse weather; this is nothing. It's not that bad."

Ed kept rowing until he hit the sandbar. He stood up, and jumped out of the boat. He saw another boat not to far up from them. As Al not-so-skillfully climbed out, Ed pointed at it.

"I think she's already here. I guess we just look around."

"Or just turn around," a voice from out of nowhere yelled over the pounding of the rain.

"TEACHER!"

Both of the brothers yelled, and turned. There was the housewife, standing there in the rain.

"I'm surprised you two idiots actually came. I would think you'd be on the first train back to Resembool." Izumi smirked. Ed could see Al step back out of the corner of his eye.

"I decided that I'm going to win this time," Ed retorted. He stepped forward, confidence and swagger in his step. There goes the adrenaline talking.

Izumi stepped forward.

"Well, then. Let's see what you got."

Ed ran forward, arm out, ready to punch. She prepared to block, but missed when he slid under her. She quickly turned, and landed a kick in the stomach to Ed, knocking the wind out of him. No matter, he still stood.

Izumi blocked again as Edward threw another punch. She took the chance to flip him over her shoulder.

"I knew that was coming, Teacher."

He used it to his advantage, and landed a kick in the back, knocking her forward. She caught herself before she fell, and punched him in the face. Ed slid back, hitting a tree.

"I'd be careful with you smart-ass remarks."

"Ha, as if!"

Ed ran forward, lunging at her. He "threw" a punch, then kicked her in the gut. Again, she almost fell. Izumi cursed, trying to kick him. It was futile, as Edward swiftly dodged it. Alphonse was stunned.

"YOU CAN DO IT, BROTHER!"

Ed ran at his teacher, and flipped over her, landing another blow in the back with his fist. Izumi coughed up a little blood. She turned, popping him in the face with her fist-making sure it was the one with the wedding ring. Ed stumbled back, and rubbed his jaw.

"Damn…" he groaned.

Izumi chuckled, and landed a kick in the face. Edward flew back, and hit the tree behind him. He crumpled to the ground, but soon stood.

"I'm not going down that easy, Teacher!"

He ran towards her, throwing a couple punches, dodging a few. In one fluid motion, he slammed his fist into her chest, slamming her into the sandy dirt. A few moments passed, and she stood back up, dusting off her duster.

"And neither am I."

Izumi punched him in the gut, knocking her student over. Ed tumbled, sprung up, and lunged.

Time seemed to slow. Ed jumped, she swung a punch, he narrowly missed it, just by a hair. He flipped over, catching her off guard and…

BAM!

Ed landed a kick to the small of her back, smashing her face first into the dirt. She flipped over, only to be met with Ed pinning her to the ground with his foot, hand around her neck.

"Do I win?"

Izumi grabbed his leg, ready to flip him over. He gave a sharp yank, as she did it, canceling it out. Izumi groaned and sat up, wiping blood from her mouth.

"Yes. You win."

Ed slowly stepped back, unpinning her, prepare to dodge an attack.

No attack came.

"It took you eight years, Edward. Eight years since the day I took you on as my students," she said, standing up, "and it seems those eight years did you some good. Well done."

And with that she walked off. Ed and Al stood stunned at the events that happened.

"You did it, Brother. You did it…"

The Elric brothers stood silent, then ran over to each other, fist-pumping each other.

"I can't believe I did it!"

"You knocked her into the dirt!"

"I told you I would finally do it!"

"And you did!"

"Maybe now we can get some respect around here!"

Izumi called out.

"I can still hear you, you dumb-asses."

The brothers stood silently. Maybe this was a good time to go back to the hotel…


End file.
